Sunset at the Island
by BakaTomodachi
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi are celebrating the one year anniversary of Sora and Riku's return. Sora has the ability to talk to Roxas and they both take turns to control their body. No Pairings at this point of time. PLEASE READ


_**A/N  
**_**Hello everyone! My name is BakaTomodachi and this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction!  
Its based around a year after Sora and Riku return from defeating Xenmas (pfft, Mansex)  
And its basically about Sora and Roxas living in the same body. Im pretty sure its only going to be the one chapter, but tell me if I should continue or not and what pairings to put in it!**

**I obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise things would be A LOT different!**

'_**Come on Sora, get up' **_Came the voice inside my head

'_Why?' _I replied

'_**Because you will be late to get to your dammed island'**_

'_Fine Roxas, just give me a few minutes'_

'_**You'd better be ready, or I'm taking control of our body and making you walk outside naked'**_

I got up, and got dressed. After I got dressed I looked out the window.

I could see the Play Island across a small amount of water. That was where I was going today Today was a special day for me and my friends, the anniversary of returning home.  
You see, about three years ago, our island was attacked by creatures of the dark, called the Heartless. They destroyed this world and many others. I was chosen by a weapon called the Keyblade to put it back together. My friends, Riku and Kairi disappeared when the island did, so I spent most of my time looking for them. Kairis heart was taken hostage by Maleficent, whom Riku was working for. In the end of that journey, I gave up my heart for Kairi, which created the person who now resides in my body, Roxas.

After I lost my heart, I spent a year sleeping, so my memories could be put back together. Riku tried everything and anything to speed up the process. The only way to do it, was to bring Roxas and take all of what he is, and put it in me. It should have made us the same person, but Roxas deserves my body as much as I do, so I decided to share after I worked out who/what he was.

After the three or so years we were gone, Riku and I finally returned to our island. It was this day, one year ago.

'_**Sora, are you ready?'**_

'_Yep'_

'_**Then get going'**_

A few weeks after we got back, I discovered that I could speak to Roxas. At first we hardly spoke unless I was asleep, but now, we talk whenever we feel like it. We don't really have too much in common, although we basically are the same person.  
But now that I have spent so much time with him, we tend to agree on a lot. We take turns controlling 'our' (because I make sure he knows its not just mine) body. Sometimes, I go to sleep in my room, then wake up to find myself on the Play Island, because Roxas would have moved us there.

"Sora! You took your time!" Called out my Red haired friend

"Of course he did, he was sleeping." Said my silverhaired best friend.

Kairi and Riku were sitting on the dock as I rowed my boat towards it, waiting for me.

"I'm sorry!" I called back to them as I got next to the dock and started to get out.

"Whatever." Riku stood and walked over to where I was and held out his hand to help me up out of my boat.

His hair was still very long; I'm going to have to cut it in his sleep next time we go camping on the island. He was wearing similar clothes to the ones he had underneath his black coat when I first found him last year, just slightly different, as he obviously would have grown within a year.

Kairi on the other hand looked exactly the same; just she had her hair up. Even wearing that same pink dress that I have told her that it should be longer, but she doesn't seem to care.

"So, what do we have planned today?" I asked after I was up on the deck, with my boat tied to it.

"A picnic! Then we are going to go look around the Secret Place!" Kairi exclaimed excitedly

"Pfft, like its actually a secret" Riku said

"Well, that's what we called it when we were little, so it stays the same!" I said back to him

'_**He has a point you know'**_

'_Shhhh, you're me, so you have to agree with me'_

'_**Not exactly…'**_

"Earth to Sora? What, did you not get enough sleep although you slept until Ten this morning?" Riku asked, waving his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Yeah, I did, I was just talking to Roxas" I said back to Riku. I looked around and noticed that Kairi wasn't here "Where'd Kairi go?"

"Whilst you were daydreaming So, she said that she was going to go set up the picnic" He explained, using my nickname.

"I wasn't day dreaming Ku! I was talking to Roxas!" I said again

"Yeah whatever," He said, then looked at me "Hey, I'll race you to where Kairi is!"

"Sure, but be prepared to lose!"

After losing by the slightest bit, we sat down with Kairi, who was setting up food.

"Awww man! You always win!" I whined

"Just gotta try harder then" Riku replied

"C'mon guys, be quiet about races and lets celebrate!" Kairi said

Riku and I laughed and decided to eat.

_**You forgot to have breakfast didn't you**_ Roxas said to me as I ate my third sandwich

_Yeah… Because you were rushing me!_

"Whoa there So, calm down, the foods not gonna disappear" Kairi said, giggling at me

"I'm hungryyyyyyyyyy" I whined back at her

After we ate and talked for a bit it was around One in the afternoon.

"Hey, how about we skip the Secret Place, I'm kinda tired" Kairi said. After all she did cook biscuits and muffins last night just for today.

"I'll sleep, but I can't guarantee Roxas will" I said

"Little Roxy likes to have control doesn't he?" Riku said, knowing that Roxas might be paying attention if I was about to have a nap

"Shut up you silverhaired emo douche" I head myself say, but we all knew it wasn't me, it was Roxas.

"Hah, there you are" Riku laughed

"I said shut up" Roxas glared at Riku

It was then I decided to sleep on the sand next to Kairi.

I woke up from my nap to find myself at the edge of the shoreline, staring at the sunset. Knowing it was Roxas who moved us there while I was sleeping, I asked him;

'_What are you thinking about?'_

Roxas didn't reply for a bit, but when he did, I could feel that he was sad for some reason.

'_**Just why the Sun sets red'**_

_**And that's it!**_

_**So tell me, should I even bother trying to write fanfiction ever again?**_


End file.
